Sending text messages, receiving text messages, calling and receiving cell phone calls while operating a vehicle do not mix or go together. It is like mixing fuel and matches together. You get a massive explosion. The consequences of texting, calling on your cell phone and receiving phone calls while operating a vehicle is very dangerous. You cannot focus, concentrate on the road and that's a recipe for disaster. The consequences can be fatal. We do not have nine lives to live but just one life and we should cherish that life dearly.
The national safety council reports that cell phone use while driving leads to 1.6 million crashes each year. Nearly 330,000 (three hundred and thirty thousand) injuries occur each year from accidents caused by texting while walking. One out of every four car accidents in the United States is caused by texting and driving.
Road rage is another problem today's drivers face. Studies have shown about 80% of all motorists exhibits some type of road rage at one time or the other. A disturbing eight (8,000,000) million motorist act on impulse to road rage causing harm to other motorists, their vehicle and sometimes may result in some fatalities. Road rage is defined as aggressive driving or a motorist that does obey traffic rules and regulations; and if these types of traffic behavior go unchecked there will be no orderliness on our roads and highways. Sometimes road rage starts by one motorist yelling at the other motorist for unknown reasons or tail gaiting the vehicle ahead of you.
Another area of driver safety concern are rail road crossings. There are over 25,000 (twenty five thousand) rail road crossings in our country, and there have been many instances of trains and automobile collisions at rail road crossings that results in loss of lives and damage to properties.
An additional safety problem is people falling asleep while driving. According to an American Automobile Association (AAA) study about forty-one (41%) of motorists fall asleep while driving. In some instances this can be linked to drinking and driving. In addition, many people drive while in a drowsy state. Over five thousand motorists and non-motorists lose their lives each year due to drowsy drivers or drivers that fall asleep.
A further vehicle safety problem occurs at crosswalks. Too many lives have been lost at crosswalks in major cities. Pedestrians are killed by a vehicle while trying to cross to the other side of the street in the crosswalks.
Drinking alcohol and driving is another vehicle safety issue. Alcohol affects the vehicle operator's concentration, vision, memory and reflexes which are needed to be an effective automobile operator. If the vehicle operator does not have the highest level memory, concentration, and attention his/her ability to be an effective operator of an automobile will be compromised and he/she is very likely to get involved in an automobile accident.
Auto theft has been one of the major challenges facing the automobile industry in countries around the world since the invention of the automobile. One of the reasons why car thieves are always a step or two ahead of the auto industry is due to the so called “automatic car door opener.” This device once pressed against the door of any vehicle causes the vehicle's doors to automatically unlock and the car thieves can have easy access to the vehicle. Thereafter the thieves can “hot wire” the vehicle and get the vehicle ignition system started running and they can easily drive away, steal the vehicle in a relatively short time period. U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,601, to Okezie, prevents hot wiring of a vehicle. However, someone could pop the hood and jump start the car to steal.
Generally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,601 to Okezie provides various motor vehicle safety features and is incorporated by reference herein.